Life is fun when random
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Bakura's drunk, Seto's a klutz, Atem is hiding in pots and Shadi has Sugar for the first time. Kisara is the only sane one. Contains spoilers. Please RR. Don't own Yugioh.
1. Default Chapter

Life is fun when random

Summary: Bakuras drunk. Seto's a total klutz, and Shadi has sugar for the first time. The Pharaoh is trying to hide in pots to escape a lecture from Shimon, and Kisara is the only sane one. Please R/R. Don't own Yugioh.

Isis threw open the windows, breathing into the beautiful Egyptian air. Well, if you take away the cow dung that littered the streets thanks to Seto who fell head first into a dung cart yesterday, it was really quite pleasant. All was at peace. But not for long…..

Seto stumbled into the Pharaoh's bedroom, glaring at Atem who nervously peeked over Seto's shoulder. "Is…he there?" he asked in a nervous squeak. Seto shook his head. "Honestly Pharaoh, what did you do that was so bad that you can't even look at Shimon…." Atem dug his head his head under his duvet, and mumbled:

"Idrankhismilk…."

"You did WHAT?"

Atem reappeared, looking more distressed. "I…drank…his…milk….." Seto leapt forward, and grabbed the Pharaoh by his collar. "YOU….DRANK…SHIMON'S….MILK?" The Priest dropped the Pharaoh onto the bed, before commenting: "God, you are so buggered."

Kisara however, was wandering the Palace, looking for something to do. Seto was away talking to the Pharaoh, Shadi was with Karim, and Isis was….well, doing Isis stuff.

"H-hello S-sweet cakes," slurred a voice behind her. Bakura was swaying dangerously, a totally pissed grin on his face. His eyes drifted down to her legs, up to her hips, then coming to focus on her….SLAP! The former thief was sent flying. "PREV!"

Karim grinned at Shadi, handing him a sugar stick, imported from Greece. Shadi looked at Karim in his all so dignified way. Sighing, he bit into it…..

Five minutes later……

"LETS GO DANCING! I LOVE DANCING! DANCE IS FUN! LET'S BE FRIENDS! LETS BE MORE THAN FRIENDS! WILL YOU MARRY ME? LETS GO OUT AND PROCLAIM OUR LOVE TO EVERYONE!"

Isis blinked at two figures kissing passionately at the bottom of the court yard. She could just make out the figure of Shadi embracing a shocked Karim.

"Wow, Shadi….I didn't know you bent that way….."

A breaking of pots showed that Seto had smashed his third vase that day.

Bellebelle3: I was bored and tired so I just started this random story. Please R/R.

Cat: Or don't.


	2. Mana, Milk and Facial hair

Don't own Yugioh. Second installement of "LIFE IS FUN WHEN RANDOM". Please R/R. Mana's a bit OCC, but so is everyone, no?

Chapter 2: Mana, Milk and facial hair

A brown haired, green eyed girl with bronzed skin surveyed the bustling crowds though her thick eye lashes. She noticed two figures gingerly making their way though the chaos. Mana grinned as she causally leant against the wall. Great. More victims.

Shadi dragged along a much agonised Karim who wondered if he could ever step outside again, seeing how much public humiliation he was receiving. Shadi was giggling like a total girls blouse. Isis, who had made a mental note to herself to never give Shadi sugar, had followed the two men. She spotted them near a pretty girl who was making sure her thighs were fully exposed.

Mana approached Karim, and ignoring Shadi wound her arms around his neck. "Hi there," she said huskily, hoisting out her cleavage even more. Karim gulped. "M-Mana?" Mana placed a smooth finger on his lips. A temple was throbbing in Shadi's forehead. He untangled Mana from Karim, and plonked her on the floor. "Hey! Get your own priest. This ones mine." Mana blinked, as if taking in Shadi on sugar high for the first time. "Hey, I do what I want," she declared boldly, her hand on her hip. "Do you want to challenge me? Is that it?" Shadi paused for a moment. Then: "BRING IT ON BITCH!"

Isis looked liked she had just seen Seto in the shower. Her mouth was hanging open.

"ISIS!" Mahooda sprinted over to Isis. He looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. His hat was knocked askew, not to mention he was shaking violently "Oh Isis! Have you seen Mana? I was teaching her love spells, but one backfired. It was the tartest spell there! Have you seen….?", He stopped mid sentence. He recognized Mana trying to tear Shadi's eyes out. Mahooda opened his mouth to speak. And he burst into tears.

Atem was having a tough time back at the palace. Shimon was wandering from room to room, and he had to find a hiding place soon or else he was a dead jackal. The door was flung open, but it was only Seto. Sighing, he crossed the room, only tripping over the Pharaoh's cat, Tribbles, and hurtling head first into the many rows of pots that littered the room. A "OUCH!" was heard as Atem crawled out of his third pot that day. "Atem, Sire, I would prefer it if you varied your hiding spaces," sighed Seto. " Its very distressing for the young ladies of the Palace. Seeing as since you did hide in Mana's room the last time you upset Shimon, you ended up with a black eye and a fractured arm."

A deep booming voice, terrible and dangerous boomed: "WHERE'S MY MILK? I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A PHARAOHMAN." Atem squeaked and dove into one of the still solid pots.

The dark priest decided he needed a shave. He wound his fingers around that maddening mane that was his beard. Grinning, he stroked it. He hadn't really shaved before, only gotten his slaves to do it. How hard could it be? All his slaves had been given the day off.

Five minutes later:

Seto walked in, sending a very expensive vase flying. "Seto!" scowled the dark priest. Seto rolled his eyes, and turned to his father to say….

He stopped.

He stared.

His mouth fell open.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY RA HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?"

BB3: I got the idea of making a flirty Mana from a idea that was posted in. Please feel free to send in any more ideas for the randomness! I might have some pairings in this, feel free to post ideas for pairings in. I will be doing more Bakura+ Kisara next chapter. Please R/R.

Cat: Or just don't bother.


	3. Kisara, Vodka and Stuff

The third instalment of "Life is fun when random" is up! Please enjoy, but I've got a pretty bad bug on my computer, and if I can't update, don't kill me. Blame the bastards who sent it to me.

Anyway, please R/R.

Kisara, vodka and pots:

"Huh……?" Bakura groggily came to his senses. His right cheek felt as if he had whiplash, only ten times worse. His eyes fell on a pair of little white shoes, followed by little white ankles. These were followed by little white knees. "Eh," muttered the owner of the feet/ ankles/ knees. "I'm really sorry. I did not mean to hit you that hard."

Bakura 's eyes meet shy, pretty blue ones. Kisara looked undeniably cute in the Egyptian sun. Bakura blinked a few times. And him being Bakura…..got a nasty, perverted idea. "You couldn't kiss it better, could you?" he asked, gently fingering his scar. "It really hurts." Kisara looked confused, but did his bidding. Smirking, Bakura grabbed her face and crushed his lips against hers.

Seto the Klutz was at this point, pissed off without a doubt. He had solemnly begged his father not to come out in Public, for he feared the villagers might mistake him for one of the desert demons. Now he was just looking forward to talking to his pretty slave, Kisara.

His eyes fell on two figures in the courtyard. Kisara looked on the verge of fainting as the Tomb Robber attempted to….well, from the look of things……

"BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As for Atem, the pots were getting more uncomfortable. And so were his constant hidings from Shimon. To ease his suffering, he had discovered a pot of "water" which he drank down eagerly. Along with another pot of something or another, this was Karim's secret supply of Vodka.

And the first pot had been, well….Camel's piss.

BB3:Short, I know. Still R/R! I need ideas for pairings if you want any.

Cat: Yeah….I'm out of bloody quotes…….


	4. Camel Piss, Love and Caffeine

4th instalment of "Life is fun when Random!" Hehehehe.

Please R/R or I will shoot myself. Anyway, I have put all the reviewer's ideas into this chappie. If you have any ideas please post them in! You decide the randomness.

Camels piss, Love and caffeine:

Mahooda was trying to tug Mana off a now enraged sugar high Shadi, Karim was unconscious; Isis was trying to lift Karim onto her back, but was dropping him.

The people of Egypt blinked in surprise at the 5 Nobles. Karim, for some odd reason, had lodged himself on top of Isis, and his hand was placed on her ahem chest. Yep. Just a normal day in the lands of Ancient Egypt.

Marik entered the town square. He was upset. Very upset. One, he wasn't meant to actually enter the Yugioh series until the Battle Ship, which was 3000 years in the future, but the bloody stupid authoress had landed him in the middle of the Egyptian arc. Two, he needed his healthy supply of Caffeine, but they were no coffee shops near by. Marik leant against the wall, licking his fingers. Seeing that his rod had disappeared, he had nothing to lick. That sounds sooooooooo wrong! Anyway, his eyes fell on a spices stall, and grinning, Marik realised he had hit a jackpot.

Mahooda had managed to drag Mana and Shadi along with him, back to the palace. Seto was standing there, tapping his foot in an irritated manner. In one hand, he had Bakura, who, for an odd and warped reason, was wearing a lead. Kisara waved at them brightly.

Mahooda dropped to his knees beside Seto. "Where is the Pharaoh? I need to speak with him." Then, the doors crashed open, filling the dark courtyard with light. Atem was wearing a toga, a pot was on his head, and his breath _reeked_ of Camel piss.

"Mahooda….be my queen…." He drunkenly tried to approach Mahooda, before falling head first down the stairs.

Isis looked mortified. Mahooda could only gape in shock as Atem crawled across the floor, coming to kiss the hems of his robes.

Then:

"I WUV YOU! BE MY QUEEN! BE QUEEN OF THE POTS!"

He embraced Mahooda, crushing his reeking Camel piss stained lips onto his. Mana and Shadi, who had been forgotten, started up a fight. Karim woke up, took on look at Shadi, before collapsing and sucking his thumb whilst rocking backwards and forwards. Bakura went to grope Kisara, but Seto leapt on him, calling him Prev, sicko, weirdo, and nutcase.

Kisara and Isis looked at each other. "Fancy a cup of tea?" asked Isis.

Then, a wild laughing was heard. Marik, now high on Caffeine, approached them all. However, Shadi, Mana, Mahooda, Atem, Seto, and Bakura didn't notice. Kisara and Isis did a traditional Anime fall over. They hated their lives sometimes.

BB3: Next chappie is the end Chappie! Or I think it is, I'm not sure yet. Please R/R! Any ideas for pairings, post them in!

Cat: Or do your homework and burn down KFC.


	5. The End Of The Randomnes

The last chapter of "Life is fun when random" is here! Enjoy.

The end of the randomness:

Everyone stopped. Mana, Shadi, Mahada, Isis, Seto, Atem, Kisara, Bakura, and Karim all exchanged looks with the spiky haired intruder.

Marik's eyes scanned every single one of them to poor Kisara's irritation, his eyes lingered on her front for a entire minute before he threw his head back and laughed, long, loud and annoying to the poor residents of Egypt, who at that very moment were trying to get some shuteye.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….."

Isis raised her eyebrows.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……."

Atem yawned, before turning his attention to Mahado, who had fainted.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH…."

Everyone at that moment had forgotten Karim. Poor Karim. He was on the brink of a nervy spasm, he had been snogged and groped by his best friend, and had his face wedged into Isis's front.

With a sneaky movement, he crept up behind Marik who had still been laughing the entire time, without inhaling which seemed impossible to everyone else apart from Marik with a brick in his hand.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" CLUNK.

Everyone at that point looked up. Mana blinked, as though released by some spell. Atem looked ill…before collapsing. Shadi shook his head, muttering about memory loss. Mahado smiled, happy that some things had got back into normality. Seto, saying nothing led Kisara away from the scene, punching the thief as he went, making sure he did not follow them.

"Seto…" Kisara bit her lip, looking into his eyes. They were behind the castle wall, and Seto took a step closer to her, smiling. He lifted her lips to his.

"OI! SETO PRAT!" A familiar voice yelled. Bakura had made his dramatic return, grinning at Seto in his nightmarish way. He had a heavy rock in one of his dirty hands.

Kisara saw the mad smile.

She saw the rock being lifted to be thrown at Seto.

"NO!" She flung herself in front of Seto, and the rock bounced off her bosom and rocketed back to the thief, knocking his teeth out.

"No, Kisara…" Seto gasped as Kisara slumped in his arms. Seto sobbed, rocking her body.

"OH, WHY RA! TAKE ME INSTEAD! I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT HER!"

"S-Seto," murmured the girl. "I'm fine, you know…" She didn't finish her sentence, because Seto plunged his lips onto hers without as so much as a by you leave.

Bakura didn't say anything…his front two teeth were missing, and he could hardly believe he had been defeated by a bosom.

Meanwhile, everything was back to normal. No one had any idea what had happened, well, expect Isis, Karim and Mahado. They kept this to themselves.

Suddenly, the door swung open and out ventured the Dark Priest and Shimon. Everyone recoiled at the sight of The dark Priest, but he was beaming and so was Shimon.

"We have something to share," smiled Shimon, "We are a couple."

Isis, Karim and Mahado threw up.

Well, not _quite_ end of the randomness.

THE END

BB3: Well, that's it! I might be doing another much longer comedy on the Pharaohs memory. This is my first finished fic! Please R/R.

Cat: Its been fun…


End file.
